


I just met you

by Thunderlight



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderlight/pseuds/Thunderlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl is asked to help out in Jazz' bar the night a certain bounty hunter decides to stop by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just met you

Why had he agreed to do this? This question repeated itself for the umpteenth time in Prowls mind. Sure, Jazz was his friend and he needed help, but Prowl was the least social mech in Praxus. Why did the sports car deem it a good idea to ask the shy ninja of all of his many acquaintances to help out in his bar? And why in the love of Primus did he agree? Maybe because his sensei Yoketron had often told him to get out more and have some fun. But this wasn't fun for Prowl. He felt highly uncomfortable, there were too much mechs, too many optics gaping at him and too much high grade. And it was just eight o 'clock, which meant few and sober guests and quiet music in the background of quiet talking. This wouldn't end well for the ninja. 

As if the universe wanted to confirm his pessimism, a big dreadful looking black and green mech pounded through the door, carrying an aura of suffocating fear with him. The mech just had made one step over the threshold and every single pair of optics occupying the bar was on his frame. Or more accurately on the spikes on his frame and... was that a hook on his right arm? The room was deadly quiet and time seemed to stand still as the newcomer went to find himself a seat. He was the only movement next to Prowl, who found that staring at others was not just unkind, but downright insulting, no matter whom the staring was aimed at. And he was far more comfortable with ignoring that weird mech and continue delivering drinks, although the he silently prayed that the mech would not choose a table in his area. He bit back an curse, as the weirdo sat down at the last table of his are of responsibility. “Oh, why me?”, he murmured, but none the less made his way to the newcomer, as the other guests deemed it safe to continue their previous conversations. The mech noticed his approach and set his pair of flaming red optics on the ninja. Prowl had to fight the urge to turn around just walk away. These red circles seemed to bore right through him. He swallowed. But there wasn't anything to worry about, he would just take his order, bring him his drink and should he make problems – hey, he was a cyberninja in training , he could handle that, right?

“Welcome. How can I help you?”, he said, his voice firm as usual. For the first time the stranger's optics met Prowls directly. His expression was incomprehensible. Something about that mech was creeping Prowl out. Maybe it were the strange black tattoos on his light-colored face.  
“A cube of high grade.” He answered after a short pause, with a rough, dark voice.  
Prowl nodded and went to fetch the high grade. While walking he could feel the mechs gaze still lingering on his frame. He shivered involuntarily.  
Jazz stood behind the bar counter and greeted him with a smile. “Cheer up Prowler, you don't want to scare the guests, do ya?”  
The ninja rolled his optics and pointed at the mech on the far wall behind him. “Tell him that, not me. Do such suspicious mechs like him often visit you bar?” Jazz took a short look at said mech, before he turned his attention back to filling an energon cube.  
“Usually not, and this mech in particular I have never seen before.”, he answered with a shrug, “And cheer up for Primus sakes, this is a place to have fun.”  
With the stranger's gaze still lingering on him, making him feel even more uncomfortable and nervous than he already was, Prowl really wasn't in the mood for fun. He snatched the cube from his friends hands, ignoring his protest in doing so, and went to place his order. Wordlessly he placed the energon in front of the mech and walked away. In the corner of his optics he could see Jazz shaking his head. Bewildered he approached him. “You know you just gave him low grade.”, whispered the sports car. Mortified Prowl gaped at him. “What!? Who the frag would order low grade in a fragging bar?” Jazz pointed towards a table, where four mechs sat laughing. “Bumblebee here just got out of the medcentre after an unfortunate accident. He isn't allowed to consume anything stronger just jet, and his friends wanted to celebrate his swift recovery, hence the special order.”  
Prowl was too shocked to even think coherently. Did he really just gave the scariest mech he ever met low grade? At the lack of verbal response Jazz just patted his shoulder. “Don't worry, that's not the end of the world.” And with that he was gone, serving the other guests. Prowl stood there a moment longer, before he peeked over his shoulder only to see the mech staring at him again. He couldn't see if he had already tried his cube of supposed high grade, but he honestly didn't want to know. He just wanted that stranger to disappear. Sighing Prowl decided to just continue with his work and pretend this incident had never happened. 

 

Ten kliks later and he couldn't take it anymore. He would have understood if the stranger had complained and demanded a new drink, maybe even shout through the bar and knocked over some tables, because why not - that mech looked like the personification of aggression. But all he did was staring. His gaze followed every one of Prowls movements, every single step. And it was unnerving. Why didn't he say something, anything? Slowly he started to get paranoid. Then, all of a sudden, he could hear a soft melody over the talking and the quiet beats of Jazz' chosen background music. When he turned to find the source a soft, high alien voice started singing in a language he didn't understand. Prowl was more than surprised to find the source of the alien music to be the weird mech, who was still staring at him. The soft, high tunes emerging from a little device, which he must have placed on the table a bit earlier, conflicted so much with his appearance... Shaking his head he went on with his work. After the same song was repeated for the fifth time, the other guests started to get nervous, so Prowl saw the need to take action. Cautiously he approached the mech, who just never stopped staring.  
“E-Excuse me, sir. About the music..”, Prowl began but was interrupted by a grunt.  
“It helps me to keep calm. Without I would have already ripped you a new one.”  
Prowl optics grew wide. It was official now, cyberninja or not, he was scared. Scared as hell. “O-ok”, he spluttered, turned on his heels and walked off. His retreat was followed by a quiet laughter he didn't notice. 

Suddenly the work with the other guests didn't seem as uncomfortable as before, as long as he could stay away from that alien music and more important its source. For Prowl it seemed like an eternity of continuous repetition of the same song. He expected it to go on for the remainder of the night, so he was surprised when the music stopped. It took him a klik to realize the difference, before he turned and found the stranger signaling him to come over. Reluctantly to get near the mech who had dreaded him just a joor before, he went over. He was barely there, as the stranger put the credits on the table. “Keep the charge.” Surprised Prowl stared at the his tip, which was five times the amount of the actual price, so that he didn't notice the mech standing up. He was even more surprised as soft lips met his cheek plates for a quick kiss. Instinctive he turned around to get a short look of the mechs smile, before he turned and walked towards the exit, singing that strange alien song. Utterly speechless Prowl stared after that weird mech.

When Prowl got home later that night, he was still confused about the earlier events. Worst of all, he couldn't get that song out of his head. He had been lying awake for almost a joor now, his processor just repeating that alien melody. He decided that he had to know what these strange words meant. Quietly, so not to wake up his sensei, he sneaked down the corridor to the library, where Yoketron had a translator for all known alien languages. He had often contact with allied alien species so it was practical. Curious Prowl typed in the words that were occupying his mind for the last joors. As the result came up, he couldn't believe his optics. He took all the tips he got this evening out of his subspace and searched for the credits of that strange mech. As he found them his assumption was confirmed.  
“Prowl? Shouldn't you be in your berth after a night out?”  
Hastily Prowl put the credits back in his subspace and spun around. “S-sensei! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up! You're right, I better go recharging. Good night!”, he spluttered and run past a confused Yoketron back into his room.  
The old Ninja was a little worried about his charge's behavior. He watched him retreat and then turned back to the library. Noticing Prowl had left the translator on, he approached the device. Maybe he would find a clue as to why Prowl was behaving so suspicious. Curiously, he looked at the screen. As he read the words a smile spread on his face. But of course the young ninja would react in this fashion. Downright beaming in joy for his charge, he turned off the flickering screen, reading:  


Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> I hope you enjoyed my little fanfic.  
> English is not my mother tongue so if you spotted any mistakes, please let me know ^^  
> Thanks. : )


End file.
